Power Awaken
by Omni Raizen
Summary: A new bot has joined the Autobots but where did he come from and will be the salvation or destruction of the Autobots themselves. Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Transformer franchise. Razortooth(oc) x ?
1. Chapter 1

The was a normal day for the Autobots, or what seemed like a normal day, the Decepticons had not been seen since Unicron's spark had been extinguished by Optimus and his memories had been brought back to him by his human friend Jack Darby. The Autobots took this time to gather energon from energon mines abandoned by the Decepticons. It had been two weeks since they had any sign of the Decepticons but the Autobot's had been preparing for the Decepticons return. Ratchet had been scanning for any energon signatures from the Autobot base and found something interesting. A new energon signature had appeared somewhere in the desert near Jasper, Nevada. Ratchet quickly calls Optimus and the other Autobot over the com-link. "Optimus come in Optimus." Ratchet said over to com-link.

"Yes old friend." Optimus calmly as he drove down a canyon road.

"I've found a new energon signature in the desert near Jasper, it doesn't seem to match any known Decepticon energon signatures." Said the old medical bot.

"Open a ground bridge to the location and contact Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee and tell them to meet me at base." Ordered the last prime as he drove through a bright green portal that had opened in front of him.

"Yes Optimus." Ratchet said as he opened a ground bridge to the base at the same time as Optimus drove through the portal to the base, transforming as he drove into the base, and not long after he drove through the portal to base his fellow Autobots drove through the portal and transformed as their human partners came through their portal.

"Autobots Ratchet has found a unknown energon signature we must investigate what this signature is. Now Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee you three are going to help me investigate what this signature is, understood?" Said Optimus.

All three Autobots nodded as the last Prime walked to his old friend, Ratchet.

"What can you tell me about the energon signature, Ratchet?" Asked Optimus.

"Only that the energon signature is not Decepticon and it's much to big to be any Autobot we know." Said Ratchet as he opened a ground bridge to the coordinates of the energon signature. "The ground bridge is ready and locked on the coordinates Optimus, but something is wrong I can only bridge you to the area not the exact location." Added Ratchet. "That will have to do old friend…..Is there anything you can tell me on what crashed in the desert." Asked Optimus calmly almost sure it was something that could help either the Autobots or the Decepticons. "No I'm afraid I can not Prime, I can't even get a visual what is emitting the energon signature. The only way for us to know what it is to get a visual from the ground." Said Ratchet. "Alright then, Autobot's we must find out what it is that is emitting the energon signature so we will all split up and search for it. Remember the Deceptions could be anywhere while we are out there so be cautiously." Said Optimus calmly. The other three Autobots nodded in acknowledgement of their leader's orders. "Alright then Autobots. Transform and Roll out." Prime said calmly. All four Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and quickly sped through the bright green and blue portal. The blue motorcycle femme was the last to enter the portal, and she felt that someone was waiting for here at the crash site, but she didn't know who it would be. Mean while at the crash site, a stasis pod was the cause of the crash and inside the stasis pod was a mysterious cybertronian, he was large like the Dinobot Grimlock and look much very much like him. His optics slowly flickered on and off, even being with in stasis lock he fought with an amazing mount of strength to break free of his prison. While his strength slowly slipped away from him a blue sports motorcycle drives up to the crashed stasis pod and transforms. She studies the pod and then looks into the pod to see who it was that was frozen in the pod. She jumped in surprise when she saw who it was in the pod, thinking it was Grimlock. "Arcee to Prime, I found what it was that caused the crash and emitting the energon signal." The blue femme said awaiting to hear from Optimus but there was nothing heard but static. She couldn't believe her luck she had found the source of the energon but it seems that something was disrupting her com link. "Slag it." She said to herself and sighed before turning her attention to the stasis pod and began to wonder if it was the cause of the disruptment. She slowly placed her hand against the stasis pods servo scanner and a bright light flashes from the scanner and a holographic message pops up in front of her face. The message was in pure cybertronian and read _'Do you wish you to unlock it.'_ Arcee stared at the message before typing in three cybertronian letters as a her response to the message. After she had typed her response to the holo-message quickly disappeared and a loud hiss could be heard from the pods large hatch. As the hatch door opened and rose up slowly the large bulky Dinobot look alike could be seen fully. He was sitting down in the pod, so while he was like this he was ruffly the same height of Arcee herself so she could only imagine is true height if he were to come back online. The mech's optics still continued to fade in and out before the they shot to life and the large mech began to move and come back online. Arcee had her back turned to the newly reactivated mech as he slowly rose from his prison and stepped out carefully his long shadow cast by the sun caught the femme's attention causing her to shoot around, only to see a grey and red towering mech in front of her. The bulky mech looked down and tilted his head slightly in question of the small femme. "….Me…..Razortooth. Not.…Grimlock." The mech spoke with a deep and loud voice. Arcee stared at the large mech and put her hand on his shoulder. "I am called Arcee…Why were you in that stasis pod, Razortooth?" She asked the large mech before a bright blue and green portal opened up behind her and the large mech jumped up and readied himself for a battle, stepping in front of Arcee protectively and growled as it was Optimus and the Bumble Bee who appeared through the portal. Optimus noticed that there was a large mech standing in front of Arcee and was ready for a battle. "Easy there, we won't hurt you. We just want to know where Arcee is." Said Prime as the large mech slowly easier from his battle stance and stood normally while Bumble Bee only beeped an whirred as Arcee popped out from behind the large mech and walk up to her black and yellow friend and reassured him that she was completely fine. Razortooth stared at the last Prime in front of him and tilted his head slightly, "Me…Razortooth. You…Prime?" The grey plated asked the last Prime. "Yes I am Prime, how do you know who I am?" Asked Prime. "Me…Help Prime in war…against De-Decepticons." Said Razortooth and walked up to Prime. The large mech was taller then Prime only by a two or three feet and held out his hand. Prime studied the large mech and slowly grabs the mech's hand and shacks it slowly. "Welcome to planet Earth then Razortooth." Prime said to the grey mech as he turned and walked trough the green and blue portal back to the Autobot base. Mean while high up in the air a black silent helicopter watched everything from when the tall grey mech was released to when he meet and joined team Prime. "He will be mine, his power belongs only to his queen." The silent helicopter said before flying away. "And I am his queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright then here is the second chapter and lets just say life suck for both me and Razor**

**Razor: Hey! Don't bring me into this and besides its not my fault that Airachnid has a thing for you! But then again she's probably pissed that she's not in the story like Arcee.**

**Shut up! The last thing I need is that spider femme to come after me like last time and...She's right behind me isn't she**

**Razor: Yep. **

**Airachnid: Rayzen~ Lets have a quick talk.**

**Crap...Well you know what to do Razor! *Runs off with Airachnid in chase***

**Razor: Yeah yeah...Rayzen does not own the Transformers if he did I'm pretty sure he won't have but me in the series...oh well I do feel for the little guy. **

**WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING LITTLE RAZOR!**

**Razor: Anyways on with the story.**

Two weeks. Two weeks have pasted since Razortooth as joined Team Prime, and still he is a mystery to his new fellow Autobots. While Razortooth has helped the Autobots find new and untapped mines of energon in his first week of joining team Prime, Ratchet has kept him cooped up in the medical wing of the base to scan and test the grey plated giant for the entire second week. Ratchet also checked to see if he could fix his voice chip, for the way Razortooth spoke sounded as if he was raised by cave-bots and it truly bothered the old medibot. While Razortooth waited he was constantly in a sleep like mode for the scans and testes seemed to drain him of his energy quickly, and while he as asleep he dreamt…of a squad of Autobots, known only as the Demolition-bots and their leader. After Ratchet finally released Razortooth from the medical wing he told Optimus he may have found something interesting. "Optimus I believe I have found something truly freighting and amazing on our new guest." said the old medic. "What did you find old friend?" asked Prime. As Ratchet showed Prime the results of Razortooth's scans and tests before showing prime a hologram of Razortooth's transformation-cog compared to a normal one. "Notice anything different Optimus?" asked the medical officer. "It seems like his T-cog is much bigger than those of any normal cybertronian…perhaps he is a triple changer, I've read about them in the archives. But to actually meet one…It is truly an amazing spectacle." "But Prime if he truly is a triple changer then why haven't we seen him change his form?" Ratchet protested. "I believe that he does not wish to change his form until he is sure he will show us when he is ready…which I believe is soon, old friend." Prime spoke in a calm voice as usual, but while the two bots conversed, Razortooth began to awaken. The large grey plated mech's optics flickered as he awoken from his forced recharge cycle, from Ratchet's test. Razortooth slowly propped himself up on the medical berth and shook his head lightly. "Me not doing anymore tests for you Ratchet…" he said in a low and tired voice that could still be heard from across a room. Both Ratchet and Optimus heard his comment and turned their attention from the computer screen and towards Razortooth. "I needed to know what you were, Razortooth, but I did notice something when I scanned you…You seem to have a neural memory blocker in your neural processor, do you know how it got there or did you even know about it, also what is your alt mode might I ask, or do you even have an alt mode?" "Ratchet I think it would be best if we gave Razortooth a moment to gather his thoughts." Optimus intervened between Ratchets endless questions from Razortooth. "….Me put it there, Ratchet…To block past, and pain…" Razortooth quickly got up from the medical berth and walked toward the door. "Me gonna look around Prime…" Prime only nodded in acknowledgment and with that Razortooth left the room to explore the base. "Prime…Do you think that it is best for him to go exploring the base by himself?" "Old friend I believe that he just needs space and this will give him that needed space. Now come along Ratchet we have to inform the children of our newest member." "Right Optimus but do you think that it is best-" Ratchet was cut off by the sound of a loud and piercing scream that came from the command center. Both Optimus and Ratchet sped from the medial bay and to the command center only to find Razortooth standing in front of Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael "Raf" Esquivel. The one who screamed was Miko but it was not a scream of fear but of amazement of the large mech before her. Both Jack and Raf just stared at the large mech in amazement. Miko began to fire a barrage of questions at the large mech before her. "Who are you? How strong are you? How did you get here? How come you're so tall? Are you taller than Optimus?" Her questions would have continued if not for Jack and her guardian,Bulkhead, stopping the barrage of questions. "Miko, let the big bot be already he must have just woken up from Ratchet's tests" "But Bulk…" "No buts Miko. Sorry about that Razor." "It fine…She just curious…" Razortooth knelt down down towards the three children and tilted his head. "Me Razortooth…Who you three?" The three kids merely looked at each other before answering. "I'm Jack, Jack Darby, Arcee's partner." "I'm Miko, Miko Nakadai, Bulkhead's partner." And I'm Rafeal Esquivel but you can all me Raf, Bumblebee's partner." Razortooth only tilted his head again before nodding slightly and standing back up to his full height. Optimus walked up to Razortooth and put a hand on his shoulder. "Razortooth would you like to tell us about how you got here and why you block your memories?" Razortooth slowly turned to face Prime and let out a heavy sigh, before nodding slowly. "Need to remove…memory blocker…Then can show you…" "Of course, my friend. Ratchet prepare to help our friend here." With only a few moments Ratchet had removed Razortooth's memory blocker and hooked him up to a monitor so everyone could view his memories. "Are you ready Razortooth?" Ratchet asked. Razortooth only nodded and with in a millisecond his optics brightened slightly as he was hooked up to the monitor. "Here we go…" That was all Razortooth said before his memories flooded his mind, his optics widened from the sudden surge of memories. When the surge calmed down Razortooth's memories flowed through the monitor but something caught Optimus' optics, The Autobot Academy. **_Flashback_**_; 'Come on troops this is the only training your gonna get and with the way you all are training you're gonna get your aft's handed to you by Decepticons.' A old solid red cybertronian shouted at the many troops, training in marksmanship to hand to hand combat. A group of future Autobots trains separate from the other troops, four mechs and one femme train together. 'All right, that's enough. Shreddown, Coilbreaker go check on the energon supplies and bring back some energon for everyone. Sharpback and Quicksave, you both check the security systems. I got a feeling the Decepticons are up to something.' A large, grey plated mech ordered the rest of the bots, this mech closely resembled two shortest mechs, one a bronze and silver color scheme and the other a grey and black color scheme both the same height of, if not taller then, Arcee, nod and put away their weapons before walking away from the group. 'Razor…You think the Decepticons would actually try to take the academy?' The large and bulky mech close to Razortooth's height asked, his color scheme matched that of Grimlock's.'Sharpback you know that Razor would never do this if he didn't have evidence and was sure of the attack.' Now the femme spoke, she was about the height of Arcee and looked like a femme version of Ratchet only slimmer, her color scheme was red and white indicating she was a medibot. Sharpback only nodded and walked off to the security station with Quicksave. As the two left two Razor turned to look at the setting sun of cybertron but his peace was quickly destroyed by the sound of motile explosions. 'Sharpback report…Sharpback tell me what happened?' Razor scanned the area till he found the trail of smoke rising into the sky, it was coming from the the training grounds, were most of the trainees would be. 'Razor…Decepticons…Full on assault…Training grounds…Coms system damaged…Security systems jammed…Decepticons looking for something…' Sharpback's transmission was full of static and gapes, leaving Razor to only receive parts of the transmission. Razor quickly made his way to the training grounds hoping he was not too late to save if not delay the Decepticons. Razor made it to the training ground, noticing a large battle happing right before him, he quickly rushed down to help his fellow troops and noticed his friends protecting Quicksave as she patched up a few damaged troops. He quickly made his way to them, pulling out his sword, it was a long and bulky sword meant for destructive damage and kills but still maneuverable and light. Skewering several Decepticons along the way with his sword, Razortooth made his way towards his friends. After reaching his fellow Autobots, the battle quickly tilted in the Autobots favor, thanks to Razor's strategy, Sharpback's ferocity in battle, the motorcycle twins Coilbreaker and Shreddown speed and accuracy, and Quicksave's repairs. The battle soon ended with a large pile of Decepticon corpses and a large puddle of leaking energon. The academy remained under Autobot control and the small team of Autobots that held off the invaders were promoted by the newly appointed Prime, Optimus. Razor had requested that his "team" remained together as a squad, this squad was later known as the Demolition-bots. **Flashback Ends. **_Soon every bot turned their optics towards Razortooth, Arcee's lip quivering and servos shacking as she stared at Razortooth like she had seen a ghost. "R-Razorturn…Is that really you…?" Arcee asked her voice was trembling; energon tears began to swell in her optics. Razortooth only stared back Arcee before unhooking himself from the monitor and walking up to Arcee and wrapping his large metal arms around her. "Good to see you…CeeCee." As Arcee heard that name being called she began to cry as she wrapped her slender metal arms around the large bot, as far as she could and buried her faceplate into Razor's chest, unable to stop the tears as she lets it shank in, a certain bot that she had once cared for has come back to her. All the bots just stared at Arcee and Razortooth, Ratchet with a face of awe and shock, Bumble bee only beeped and clicked with a happy tone, Bulkhead only smiled that Arcee had some that cared for her, and Optimus only stared at Razortooth before he asked his question. "What happened to you, old friend?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" All the bots shouted even Optimus, rarely shouted only when he deemed it necessary and from what he heard from Razortooth, now recognized as Razorturn the leader of the Demolition-bots, told him his story of how he came to be.

"That's right, Shockwave destroyed me and my team…All to turn me into this. Something his _insecticon pets _called a Dinobot. I only remember bits and pieces tough." (Yes yes I know this my be to quick for another Flashback but My story my rules now, Rayzen out.)

**_Flashback begins: _**_'Come now Insecticons we have much to do.' A large purple and silver plated single optic bot said. His voice lacked any emotion, both of his talon tipped servos typed on a holographic keyboard, his lone optic staring at the data in front of him before looking up at a large grey and red plated mech. His large bulging arms held back by two cybertronian energon bracers, only a few Cybertronian's have ever broken free of the braces. The mech's optics and body lights, as well as Autobot insignia seemed dimmed, if at anything off. _

_Razor groaned in pain from Shockwave's procedure, everything still fresh on his mind, replaying over and over. Everything happened so fast, Razor and his squad had been sent to the Sea of Rust to investigate a strange energy signature. Believing it was a hidden Decepticon base, Razor and the squad set out to find the source of the energy signature. When they had landed they were ambushed, by strange insect like cybertronian life forms, Razor with his squad in tow made as far as they could before being overwhelmed at in a tunnel underneath the Sea of Rust. _

_When Razor came to he was horrified by what he saw his squad, his friends, were being cut apart piece by piece. He thanked Primus that he was the only one that had awoken for he could not stand to hear his friends scream in pain as they were destroyed in front of him. Then came his turn, amazingly he had endured the pain long enough to see who was the cause of it all…Shockwave, the Deceptions head scientist. _

_Shockwave was impressed by Razor's power and decided to spline his source code with that of a carbon based life form from another planet. Time passed slowly for Razor, over and over again he was cut apart and soldered back together till he reached the form in which Shockwave was pleased with and then he began his final touches to Razor's new form, neural processor surgery, to reroute power from his basic core functions to complete and udder destruction of his enemy. But something went completely against Shockwave's plans, Razor once again regained conciseness and broke free from his bindings, attempting to attack Shockwave, but Shockwave, as ever, had a back up plan and released the three main Insecticon's, Sharpshot, Kickback, and Hardshell, to immobilize the large mech, and that is how Razor found himself in is new bindings, with Shockwave only a couple of yards away from him. _

_'Sharpshot, prepare to administer stress test Theta 47-B.' Sharpshot only grinned and jump on top of a large cable before two energon tesla coils raise before Razor and crackled with red energy. Not long after Sharpshot allowed a follow of energy to hit Razor, only it did not cause him pain instead it only woke him up, his optics and other lights shot to life as he roared and pulled against his braces trying to reach Shockwave only to be pulled back by the braces. 'Rahhhh Kill You! Shockwave!' Razor shouted as he pulled against his braces, only able to reach with in a few feet of Shockwave as he stared at Razor, with slight amazement in his lone optic. Soon the red energy ended and Razor soon slipped back into unconsciousness. _

_'It barely even flinched; let me play with it Shockwave!' 'Or let me play with Razortooth, let me me me; Nahahaha!' Both Sharpshot and Kickback said as Hardshell read the diagnostics from the stress test. 'Unfortunately I can not allow that to happen for now. Now, Hardshell bring me the neural memory blocker, perhaps I can gain control over "Razortooth" by blocking his earlier memories and then, I shall have the ultimate weapon for Lord Megatron.' Shockwave said as Hardshell approached with a small,silver, rectangular device in his right servo. 'Here you go Shockwave.' Hardshell said as he handed over the device to Shock wave, who in turn then placed the device in a slot next to the holo-computer before typing something in and the sound of a whir could be heard and a the device appeared behind Razor's head. 'Hardshell begin the procedure.' _

_Shockwave's order was followed when Hardshell pressed a button that slid the device into Razor's processor but before Shockwave could set the parameters an explosion was heard. It was a power line that blew and that power line led to Razor's braces. Awakened by the explosion Razor looked around before pulling on the braces around his arms and broke free of them with ease. The sound of Razor's braces breaking caught the attention of the Insecticons as well as Shockwave. 'Impossible. The back ups should have been able to hold you until the power line was fixed. Insecticons stop him.' 'NO ONE CONTROLS RAZORTOOTH!' Razor thrust his fist into the floor in a rage and his body began to shift and change until it stopped and left in Razor's place a large mechanical Tyrannosaurs Rex. Razorturn was no more in his place as Razortooth. After a short battle between the Insecticon's, which left Sharpshot and Kickback severely injured while Hardshell lost his ability to speak as well as suffer major damage. _

_All that was left was Shockwave, who raised his arms up in defense as Razortooth bit down on Shockwave's left arm. Razortooth swung Shockwave around like he was a rag doll, smashing him against the walls and floor before throwing him across the room. Shockwave's left arm was torn from his body, and was still in Razortooth's mouth, being crushed by the sheer power of his new forms jaws. 'ME RAZORTOOTH, ME KING!' Soon after Razortooth returned to his bipedal form and walked towards the door but soon stopped and looked down at his servos. 'What happened to me…Can't Remember past, only remember name…Me Razortooth.' Razortooth turned to look at a damaged screen of a holo computer and read what he could see and still understand. 'Me Razortooth…Me made to find Op-Op-Optiums Pirme and A-Autobots…Help Autobots.' Razortooth soon backed away from the screen and walked towards the door, punching through it with ease then ripping it apart, leaving a broken bunch of Insecticons and Shockwave. _**_Flashback ends._**

All the Autobots stared at Razor, some had rage filled optics while others had such as Optimus had looks of regret for sending his team to their deaths, Arcee on the other hand had tear filled optics, for not being there when Razor needed her most and she had thought she had lost him just as she lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Razor only held her closer to keep her from crying and to prove to himself it was real. Soon he let go of Arcee and turned towards Optimus. "Prime do you have a room open, I'm feeling a little tired from all the sudden rush of memories." Razor asked. "Yes we do old friend, please follow me." Razor only nodded at prime before looking down at Arcee. "Come by later or any time to talk CeeCee." Razor said with a slight smile, Arcee only smiled and nodded and gave Razor one more tight hug before letting him go with Optimus, who in turn was followed by Ratchet. Arcee turned around only to see a grinning BumbleBee, Bulkhead, and Miko. Arcee quickly returned to her solider demeanor and glared at the three.

"What?" She said as sternly as possible but failed. "Oh nothing just that you seemed a little to friendly towards Razortooth." Said a grinning Miko. "Come on Arcee we _All_ saw how you looked when he called you _CeeCee." _Joined in a smiling Bulkhead. "**And we _All_ noticed how you hugged him, like you had seen a ghost of someone. You just let go of all your emotions when you saw him." **Bumblebee beeped and whirred with a very happy tone. Arcee was about to argue with them but something stopped her, a little voice in her head whispered to her, it was a light whisper but she still heard it clearly. '_Don't deny your feels for him, You crave for him for him to hold you closer then any one else. You want to feel him like never before, you want to become one with him. You feel it in your spark, he is yours and yours alone, no one else can have him but _you_.' _

Arcee blushed internally at the thought but she was not arguing with the voice instead she just sighed and began to walk away from the group before turning her head ever so slightly and called over her shoulder. "Jack, come on it's time to take you home or your mother is gonna yell at you for being late." Jack popped up from behind Bulkheads leg, trying to hide his smile. He was happy that Arcee had found Razor and from what he could tell he knew she cared for the mech in a more then friends way, although she tried to hide it.

Jack quickly walked towards Arcee as she transformed into her blue motorcycle and he climbed on the motorcycle and it took off, speeding out of the base and down a desert road, heading to the town of Jasper. While back at the base Optimus had finished showing Razor the free room and S.A.F.E and the layout of the entire base, though Ratchet had made the trip take slightly long with him constantly scanning Razor. "I hope that Ratchet did not bother you during the trip Razor."

"No Optimus he did not bother me, was just doing his job. Now I hope you don't mind if I go back to the command center, I just noticed that everyone has a vehicle mode to fit into earth's society but me." With that Razor began to walk back to the command center where Miko, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were waiting for the mech, they only wanted to talk with the mech.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry everyone I was busy and by that I mean I had writers block.**

**Razor: Lier...**

**Razor! SHUT THE SCRAP UP!**

**Razor: Okay okay damn! **

**Anyways...on with the show. Oh and before I forget, If any one wants to help with the sorry or has an idea for the story please private message me, also please rate and review. Criticism is also welcomed, seriously I need to know how I'm doing so please help. Now then Miko...Miko...MIKO!**

**Miko: Yeah Rayzen?**

**We had a deal remember.**

**Miko: Okay okay fine. Ahem, Rayzen does not own Transformers except for Razorturn...or is it Razortooth. I forget sometimes...oh well **

Razor walked into the command center and and saw Miko, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Raf, who had just been told that perhaps Razor and Arcee maybe more then they let on, all grinning a friendly evil grin. "So…What went on between you and Arcee?" Miko through the question out. "What do you mean?" Razor quickly answered, hoping to avoid the question but Primus had other things planned.

"You know what we mean Razor. You and "CeeCee" seem to have a past." **"And we want to know what it was." **Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee said the latter beeping and whirring. "…And what about you Raf. I doubt that you are just doing this because you weren't paying attention to details?" Razor asked the smallest but smartest of the four. "Miko had told me want she thinks but I saw how you and her acted but I want to be sure before I say anything and besides…I really want to know what the history between you two was." Raf said with a bright smile.

Razor only sighed and rubbed his head, not really in the mood for an avalanche of questions coming from Miko. "Alright…Alright, I'll talk just stop asking question and Miko?" "Yes Razor." Miko said with an innocent smile. "Don't interrupt me. Okay here we go…It started when I was a sparkling…

" **_Flashback begins: _**_'Come on Razorturn! I know you can beat him!' A young child version of Arcee shouted from behind a large crowd of sparklings surrounding a makeshift race track, behind a cybertronian school. The racers were two mech sparklings. One a small grey and red cybertronian muscle car and the other a small bright colored cybertronian performance car. The two cybertronian sparklings raced on the race track, tied neck and neck as they reached the last turn to the finish line. The cybertronian performance car sped past the muscle car and called out. 'Ha see you at the finish line loser!' But the performance car failed to realize that if he was going to fast into the turn fast that he would flip, he learned this the hard way for as he made the turn his wheels slipped from under him and caused him to flip into the race tracks wall. The performance sparkling quickly changed into his bipedal form and groaned as he watched the muscle car sparkling make the turn with rather ease and pass the finish line. The muscle car sparkling quickly stopped and revved its engine before transforming into a smaller slimmer version of Razor. Some of the crowd groaned as others cheered, most of the one's cheering being femme sparkling's, along with Arcee, who was smiling brightly as she ran up to Razor. _

_'I knew you would win! I just knew it, Razorturn!.' Razor only looked at Arcee and kissed her forehead. 'I was your cheering that helped me go on, CeeCee. Now come on lets go get some energon goodies…on me.' Young Razor only smiled as he picked up the younger Arcee and places her on his shoulders as he walks away from the crowd, with a smiling Arcee. Some time later we find a teenage Arcee signing up for the Autobot Academy as a cadet, as a teenage Razor begins his training in the academy. Arcee quickly notices Razor training but also notices several of the other femmes fawning over him. Arcee only rolls her optics before making her way towards Razor. Razor stops his training and retracts his sword before turning around, looking down at the blue femme. 'Arcee good to see you. You signing up to join the academy?' Razor's voice was stern like a leader and not fun or carefree as she remembered. 'Um yeah…Razor what happened to you?' 'What do you mean, cadet?' 'Okay who are you and what have you done to my Razor.' Arcee asked sternly causing Razor to back away slightly. _

_'I AM Razor, Arcee.' 'No your not. Razor doesn't call me by my name.' The impostor Razor widened his optics before jumping back away from Arcee. 'Stay away from me…you…you…Oh scrap…' The impostor Razor's trailed up above Arcee to find the original Razor with a very pissed look on his faceplate. 'SHIFTER! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR AFT!' Razor gently pushed Arcee out of the way before jumping at the copy of himself cowering in fear, tackling him to the ground. Razor began to beat down on Shifter causing him to eject from his copy of Razor and back into his thin plated form, knocking him out in the process. Razor soon got off of the copy-bot and made his way to Arcee. 'Hey CeeCee, long time not see, huh?' Razor said with a sheepish smile on his faceplate. _

_Arcee only smiled before jumping up and wrapping her slender arms around Razors neck cables, pulling him into a hug that caused an uproar between the other femmes and Razor himself to do the cybertronian equivalent of a blush. Some time later long after the attempted academy take over by the Decepticons, we find an adult Razor talking to Optimus about several battle strategies against the Decepticons. 'See Prime, if we split the charge into three different motions. We should be albe to throw the Decepticons off and take their base camp with little to no casualties.' 'Hmm…Good job Razor. This plan will do, now let us go over your squads mission.' Optimus said with a sense of dread. 'Prime…I read the mission briefing…_ _Decepticons have taken several autobots prisoner…including Arcee. I already informed my team to be ready, all I need is your order and we'll get them out of there.' 'Razor…you have your orders. Complete your mission…and bring her home.' 'Right Prime.' Razor saluted Optimus and walked out of the room and to the hanger, where his team was waiting. _

_Sharpback was checking the teams weapons, Shreddown and Coilbreaker where checking the power cells on their transport ship, while Quicksave was going over her medical supplies. Razor walked right passed them and went right into the ship, the others soon followed and walked aboard the ship. Razor powered up the ship and flew it out of the hanger and to the coordinates sent by Optimus. After Razor and his team arrived at the coordinates, they followed a trail of dried energon into an abandoned Decepticon prison. Razor punched through the rust weakened blast door of the prison and pried it open with ease. _

_This surprised his squad but they did not argue with their leaders decision. The Demo-bots made their way throw the prison with no resistance at all, as they made their way deeper into the base. That's when Razor saw it…A large pool of energon dripping from a cell. Razor stopped in his tracks and walked towards the cell, and to say the least he was horrified by what he saw, it was the body of Tailgate…and he was missing his head. Razor walked into the cell to check on the body to see if he could find any evidence on who did this but then he heard…crying. Of all things he heard crying coming from the back of cell. 'Hello…You can come out now. No ones gonna hurt you.' The crying slowly quieted down from the back of the darkened cell. 'R…Razor…? Wh…Where were you…?' A shaky, broken voice weakly called from the back of the back of the cell, but while the voice was broken it sounded familiar to Razor…It belonged to Arcee. Razor stared at the broken form of Arcee, she had some minor lashes on her legs and arms, a large cut on her abdomen, and was sitting in a small pool her own energon. 'Arcee…I'm sorry I wasn't here…I'm so sorry.' _

_Razor walked up to Arcee and kneeled down before her, looking her over carefully. Razor then quickly turn to face his team and sighed heavily. 'Quicksave get in here and patch her up as best you can…Sharpback, cover the body and find a coffin…We're bringing them both home to Iacon.' _**_Flashback Ends._** Everyone was shocked that Razor had known Arcee for so long when he first began, BumbleBee beeped and whirred in an excited tone as Bulkhead just smiled but their expressions changed when Razor told them about Tailgate. Miko's head dropped and Razor simply turned away. Finally Raf decided to break the tension.

"So…It seems that you and Arcee have been together for a long time. Maybe there's something more between you two then the brother-sister relationship." Raf stated hoping to bring everyone's minds off of Tailgate. Razor had walked off to his room thinking over what Raf said while Miko had simply hugged Bulkheads leg. As Razor walked to his room, he kept thinking. 'Maybe Arcee see's me as something more…I hope she does.'

_'She not meant for king…Me Razortooth king and Me. Need. Queen!' _Razor put a servo to his head, feeling a light pain that was gone just as quickly as it arrived. Razor was left thinking to himself wondering where _that _came from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Top of the morning to you laddies, My name is Rayzen Dinobot, and welcome back to another chapter of... POWER AWAKED! So what you guys think of the JackSepticeye intro?**

**Razor: I think you suck those kind of intros.**

**SHUT THE SCRAP UP! Because of you I'm now delayed four weeks on my project!**

**Razor: I said I was sorry!**

**Arcee: Can we please just start the story?**

**Airachind: Yes I promise we'll make it worth your time~.**

**Okay yeah no... let's just start the chapter.**

About a few weeks has passed since Razor had told Miko and the others about how far him and Arcee go back. The team had acquired a new member of their team during that time, an Autobot Elite Guard greenhorn known as Smokescreen. As soon as Razor saw him he instantly disliked him. The same could be said for Smokescreen, when he first saw the large mech he hated him with a passion. Razor was the only bot other then Ratchet in the base, while Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee had left simple recon mission to somewhere called Brazil, while Miko and Jack had gone with Smokescreen to help him find an alternate form which left Razor with Raf and Ratchet. Ratchet was somewhere in the base, working on something, and Raf was watching tv.

Razor watched Raf curiously, wondering what he was doing before turing his attention to the tv and saw something that really caught his attention. "I didn't know vehicles on this planet could change form as well, Raf." Raf turned his attention to Razor and then to the tv and just smiled.

"They don't Razor, this is a science fiction tv show. It's called Knight Rider, and well basically it's about a technologically advanced car named KITT that has the goal of protecting human life." Razor just stared at Raf before turning back to the tv with interest. "I did a quick internet search and there are many results that come up for the name "Knight Rider" and only three of them are television shows. Knight Rider (1982), Team Knight Rider, and Knight Rider (2008), judging by the appearance of "KITT" in the show this is the latter choice…Raf I have a request?" Razor looked down at Raf and smirked.

"I think I just found myself an appealing form so do you believe you could do this for me? I want you to help me get a scan of KITT's car and attack mode. Think you could help me with that?" Razor once again smirked and looked at Raf, who was thinking over the idea before answering. "Hmm…Sure Razor I can, let me just get my computer and we can begin, okay?" "Sure, Raf." For the next few hours Razor and Raf worked on their little project. When the two finally finished they still had a few minutes before the other's came back, so Razor decided to test out his new form. "Alright Raf. Everything seems to check out now here comes the fun part. Ready, little man?" "Heh always Razor, but are you sure you want to do this. I mean from what you say you already have a secondary form."

"True but that is not a vehicle form, more like a beast form, any ways lets just test out the new form. Beginning test." Razor took a deep, unnecessary, breath before his body began to shift and change position. Raf watched in amazement as he saw Razor literally transform his body into it's new form. After what seemed an eternity, Razor's body stopped it's transformation and in the large bots place was a midnight black 2008 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500KR with two faded crimson red racing stripes going down the middle. On the hood of the car was a scanner with red lights scanning back and forth, while the Autobot insignia appeared right beside the cobra on the grill of the car. Raf stared in amazement and then decided to play a little prank on Miko.

"Hey Razor think you can stay like that? I want to play a friendly prank on Miko. She really loves the show Knight Rider and I thought maybe we could make her think that there acutely is a real KITT." Razor, while still in his new form, thought for a minute then decided to answer Raf's question in a surprisingly monotone voice, that sounded much different from his own. "Of course, Rafael, I shall help you in your prank, as much as I can." Raf just smiled at Razor's monotone answer. "Alright then, I'll open the bridge when they call for it." As if on cue Raf turned to see that Prime had called in a ground bridge and used his computer to open the bridge. In a flash, a swirl of green and blue appeared and the sounds of engines could be heard from inside the portal.

In a few short seconds Raf saw Optimus, Bumble Bee, Bulkhead, and Arcee come through the portal,while Smokescreen drove in disguised as a blue and white sports car with Miko and Jack riding inside. Optimus was the first to notice something was wrong, just by looking at the face Raf was making, like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Bumble Bee walked over to Raf and beeped a greeting to his partner, as Miko and Jack both left Smokescreen to talk to Raf. But as Miko was walking away from Smokescreen, she noticed a red scanner and stared at the source of the scanner and nearly screamed her head off as she quickly ran over to the scanner source. Optimus turned to see what it was Miko was running towards before his optics land on an unfamiliar vehicle and what surprised Optimus the most was that the car talked. "Greetings I am Knight Industries Three Thousand, or KITT.

It is a pleasure to meet you Optimus Prime, as well as your team." Miko was having a field day with this, she kept dashing around Razor, thinking he was KITT, asking so many questions but while Miko believed it was KITT, she wanted to make sure by saying one thing. "KITT, Attack mode." Razor inwardly smirked as he continued to use the monotone voice to answer her. "Transformation commencing." The grill and front bumper of the car split and changed, the bumper dropping down to the ground and jutting out lightly. The grill and headlights changed also, the latter forming horizontal bars across them, three tubes popped out on the hood, which lead to the engine, and the spoiler extended from the trunk. Two rectangular exhaust pipes appeared near the rear tires, that also changed as well as the front tires, the latter forming a solid rim and thinner tires as the rear tires inflated shrinking the solid rim. Once the transformation was complete Razor simply stated.

"Transformation complete." And revved his engine. Miko was going crazy with excitement but was silenced as Razor decided that it was time to end the joke. "Additional transformation found with in programing. Transformation commencing." The body of Razor shifted and changed positions, and when it finally stopped Razor stood where KITT was with a smile on his faceplate. "Well I'd say that my third form works pretty well. Wouldn't you say so Raf?" Raf only nodded as Miko started getting mad at him for playing the prank on her but just couldn't do it. Razor still towered over Prime and the others, but had distinct vehicle parts on his body. Prime and the others just stared at Razor and before any of them could make a comment it seemed that Primus had a plan. The computers in the command center started to flash as a Ratchet quickly checked the computers. "Prime, it would seem that the someone has found a fairy large pocket of energon. I suggest that you get over there immediately." Ratchet informed the last prime. Optimus only at the medic and looked over to Razor.

"Razor, BumbleBee, Arcee, and Smokescreen will accompany me to the site." Razor nodded as well as BumbleBee and Smokescreen as Ratchet opened the ground bridge to the coordinates. "Prime, you should be on the look out for Insecticons. They may be there mining the energon." Ratchets words echoed in Razor's head. _'Insecticons…I hate Insecticons.' _Razor simply walked through the ground bridge to the coordinates with Optimus and the others behind him.

Once they had arrived at the energon signal they had found that it was a trap. Not set by Megatron or MECH, as it would seem, no this trap was set by the sadistic spider femme Airachnid. Several of her Insecticons charged at Razor only to be blocked back by his energon shield. With a mighty roar he easily pushed the Insecticons back and equipped his sword. He then quickly swung his sword at the Insecticons only for a blast of energon to bounce off his back, which was shot by Smokescreen, further angering him. It was then that his body began to glow an ominous orange-ish red and several parts of his body began to shift in place.

Memory after memory flowed through his mind till he couldn't take it any more, the memories angered him much more as the glow on his body began to shift till he gave a beastital roar and slammed his fist into the ground, as his body began to shift and change. All his anger and pain was about the unleashed and he didn't care if it was one the Insecticons or Smokescreen. Finally the shifting stopped and in Razor's place was the beast inside him… Razortooth. Optimus and Arcee were stunned that Razor's alternate form was a dino-bot form. Even though he shared what he went through they never truly saw this form only flashes of a large shadow. Smokescreen on the other hand was grinning evilly as he pulled out a small silver box with a three buttons on it, one red, one blue, and one pink. Smokescreen quickly pushed the blue button and watched Razortooth carefully. "**RAHHHHHH!**" Razortooth roared and latched his jaws onto the nearest Insecticon and swung it around with ease before letting it fly and land at the feet of Airachnid, who had a rather large lust filled smile on her faceplate, something Arcee noticed and didn't like it one bit but could do noting about it cause there was giant mechanical tyrannosaurus rex standing between her and Airachnid, battling- no that would state that the Insecticons stood a chance in stead he was destroying the Insecticons with ease.

The battle was quick but not to the Insecticons, no, every movement Razor made, every tail swing, every movement of his jaws distilled fear and respect into their very bodies. Fear for they were to be off-lined by such a unknown beast. Respect for they could now see why their queen had choice him to be her king, such power belonged only to the queen and her alone. As the last Insecticons fell, Razor roared at the and began to make his towards Arcee, growling slightly as he did. Arachnid did not like this one bit but grinned evilly as she saw the so called Autobot Elite Guard sneak towards "her" king.

Razor now stood in front of Arcee, growling lightly as he sniffed her. Razor then opened his jaws slowly, to lick her faceplate, but Smokescreen took this the wrong way and jumped onto his head and stab out his left optic, causing him to roar in pain as he swung his head violently to shake off his attacker. Smokescreen fell off of Razor's head quickly and landed on his back as Razor focused his lone optic on him and stomped towards him and placed his large clawed foot on his chest and began to slowly crush down on Smokescreen's chest. **"RAHHHHHH! KILL!" **And with those words Razor's mouth began to glow as his weapon systems came online.

Razor flung his head down at Smokescreen and release a torrent of flames from his mouth, causing Smokescreen's beloved paint job to bubble and burn away along with some of his chest plating. Razor was about to finish the job but a large surge of electrical energy coursed throughout his body and forced him back into his bipedal form, left optic leaking energon from the stab wound, and away from Smokescreen. Above the team came an energon rope and from it slid a tall pink and white femme and a dark purple femme. They were Elita-One and Chromia the twin sisters of Arcee. In Elita's servos was a black metal box with a single button on it, it looked almost identical to the autobot insignia but the eye had an angry look to the and the jaws had fangs.

Razortooth looked at the femme's and growled before backing away slowly, knowing all to well what they did to him last time. "Go away… I didn't kill him so you can leave." Razor's voice had changed it was low and deep, the voice of king. But the femme's stood their ground with a murderous glare in their optics. "Razortooth, formerly Razorturn, you are here by charged of assault, attempted murder, and endangering fellow squad mates as well as a Prime. These acts are punishable by death. Please do not make this any harder then it has to be? I only wish to end the suffering in your spark from the pain of this monstrous form." Elita's voice spoke out, her voice was hard and cold, a top commanding officers voice.

"You are insane you know that. You hunt me down all the way from Cybertron to here just to give me a "mercy killing" as you call it. You killed Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Swoop, Snarl, Sharpback, Shreddown, Coilbreaker, and Quicksave; all of them off lined in cold energon and you just called it mercy killings, to put us out of our misery and pain that we suffered from Shockwave's labs! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT THOSE WERE MERCY KILLINGS WHEN THEY WERE JUST KILLED BECAUSE WE WE'RE AN UNKNOWN." Razortooth's yelled his anger returning as the glow began to form around his body. "YOU EVEN SENT THE GREENHORN TO FIND ME AND RELAY MY LOCATION BACK TO YOU! YOU ARE A COLD SPARKED EVIL GLITCH! SO IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME THAT BADLY THEN DO IT IN A BATTLE!" In a fit of rage Razortooth slammed his fist back into the ground and transformed into his Dinobot form.

Razor charged at Elita only to have Chromia's blaster blast him in his damaged optic causing him to roar out in pain. On the sidelines Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee had dragged Smokescreen's damaged body away from the battle, only to watch as Razor constantly had his damaged optic shot at but no one, not even Arcee, seemed to notice that Airachnid had slipped away. While the battle carried out, underneath it all was a work way of tunnels dug out by Airachnid and all that was needed was a strong enough tremor for it to collapse in on itself so Airachnid could save her king. Sure enough there was a loud thud was heard.

Up above, Razortooth was trying to catch Chromia underfoot but the femme kept dodging, further angering Razortooth. **"HOLD STILL!" **Razortooth slammed his clawed foot down to the ground causing a extremely powerful tremor that sent a shock wave through out the ground causing the ground to give in and collapse beneath him. **"LOOSE FOOTING!? NOOOOO! SLAG-IT!" **Razortooth fell with the lose the soil and landed with a loud thud, knocking him out as he landed, as the rocks and dirt began to cover his body, hiding him from Chromia's and Elita's view as Airachnid slowly began to drag him away to her hidden Insecticon kingdom. "Rest my king. Soon you shall be with your queen and we shall rule a kingdom that deserves your rule."

She smiled as she could see it now, a kingdom under their rule, unbreakable walls, undefeated soldiers, and undying love for each other with several sparkling heirs of their own. Oh just think of how he would spark her so many times made her spark chamber heat up and her systems overload. Meanwhile back at the base, the remaining squad had just returned with Elita, Chromia, and a heavily damaged Smokescreen via the ground bridge. And it was almost immediately that Miko, Raf, and Jack noticed that the largest of the squad was missing. "Umm, Prime where's Razorturn?" Jack asked only to hear a bone chilling voice answer him.

"Razortooth… His name is Razortooth and he his a criminal. One that has been hiding amongst you all." Elita-One answered only to have Arcee look at her coldly, a murderous look in her optics only to ignored by the eldest of the three sisters. "Okay, who's miss sunshine?" Miko asked, gaining a look of disapproval from Elita at the name. "This is admiral Elita-One of the Elite Guard. Show her some respect little human." Smokescreen answered in a weak voice.

"She is also my eldest sister while Chromia is the middle-sparkling." Arcee spoke coldly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jack. Deciding that was enough idle chit chat, Elita-One place a holographic projector on the ground and showed those who had missed what transpired in the mine. "That's…That's impossible! Dinobots went extinct on Cybertron eons ago!" Ratchet yelled shocked that Razor had been a Dinobot this entire time. "They are. This is the result of Shockwaves experiments on the Razortooth's and Grimlock's squad." Chromia finally spoke out in a quiet and reserved voice. Raf was shocked by the display of power shown by the holographical Razor, while Miko… was enjoying the display of destruction to the Insecticons and Jack was watching the video carefully, just as Prime was, looking for any signs of betrayal in the replay of the battle.

Once it was over Elita was decked in the faceplate by her own sister, Arcee, who had tears in her optics. "You… You tried to kill him and now he will never know! Do you know how long I wait for him!? How much I put myself through for him!? How I longed for his touch, his spark!? And now he'll never know that I love him because now he's… he's… he's gone… for good this time…" Elita's optics widened at her sisters outburst and felt a small amount of guilt but it was out weighted by her own disgust at the though of her youngest sister becoming sparked by that beast. Smokescreen held his head high at the deed he had done, he help end the most disgracing thing to happen in Cybertronian history, the birth of the Dinobots.

"Hey that was just a dumb lizard created by Shockwave about to off-line you not Razorturn, Arcee. Then again he wasn't that great as a mech either after he lead his own squad to their deaths." Within seconds with her blaster at his helm and blade at his neck cables. A cold look in her optics as she stared down at Smokescreen. "Never bad mouth or speak his name am I clear you idiotic trainee. You don't know what he went through so just shut up. Better yet I should just stab out your left optic just like you did to my Razor!" As Arcee began to guide her blade up to Smokescreen's left optic, fear easily visible in his optics, only to be pulled away and held back by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Arcee growled and began to try to kick and jerk herself free of their grip to no success. Anger, rage, hatred these emotions were all stirring themselves up inside Arcee's head, the whispering voice came back.

_"They hurt him and laugh at his pain. They attempt to kill him when he did nothing wrong. Are these truly your sisters and friends or just jealous femmes that wanted him for themselves? Don't trust them, don't listen to them. Go, break free and search for our love, OUR RAZORTOOTH!" _The voice screamed with anger. With a enraged yell, Arcee ripped herself free of the two mechs grip and transformed into her motorcycle form and sped off out of the base. Leaving behind her stunned sisters and an understanding team. She would travel to the ends of this planet to find Razor. And she didn't care who got in her way, they all would fall.


End file.
